SS007
Of Meowth and Pokémon (Japanese: アルバイトはたいへんニャース！？ with a Part-Time Job!?) is the seventh Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station side story episode. It was first broadcast in Japan on March 4, 2003. In the dub this episode was combined with SS006 to form Of Meowth and Pokémon, the 19th episode of Pokémon Chronicles, which first aired in the United Kingdom on September 14, 2005 and in the United States on October 7, 2006. Blurb In the middle of a busy city, the Pichu Bros. are summoning their friends—Smoochum, Wooper, Magby, and Teddiursa—to play. Meowth is in town, too: it's taking a vacation from Team Rocket and dreaming of building a monument to itself. It sets out with a picnic basket to look for place to build its statue, but trips over Smoochum along the way. Smoochum has its own basket of accessories, and it accidentally walks away with Meowth's basket instead. When Meowth chases Smoochum to get its picnic basket back, Smoochum runs to the alley where all its friends are, and everyone plays keep away with the basket. Meowth finally grabs the basket, but then it steps on a sleeping Houndour and ends up running for its life. Its basket rolls into Teddiursa's path, and Teddiursa eats everything before Meowth can get the basket back. The next day, Meowth decides to get a job so it can afford to build its monument. It gets a job delivering pizza, them promises to treat the other Pokémon if they deliver the pizza for it! However, Smoochum runs afoul of the local Squirtle gang, and crashes into Wooper. Teddiursa is squashed by a Snorlax. The Pichu Bros. run into the grumpy Houndour, and all of them collide with Magby. In short, all the pizza is ruined, and Meowth is fired! Meowth then gets a job as janitor for a rooftop garden. The Pokémon try to make things up to Meowth by helping it clean, but the Pichu Bros. almost knock a statue off its pedestal in the process. That starts a chain reaction that causes the entire statue to collapse, knocking over all the pillars and statues in the garden. Poor Meowth is fired again! But as Meowth sits in the park, the Pokémon cheer it up by bringing the only thing they have left: a bowl of acorns. The acorns may taste terrible, but being admired by the other Pokémon feels great. It's a moment Meowth would like to last! Plot It's another beautiful day in the big city as happily strolls down the street. He looks around at the many food posters and remembers his picnic basket. He gets a little angry, and then decides he wants a pizza. He gets a job as a pizza delivery boy, and the owner hands him some pizzas. He then gets a plan to get the job done quicker. Meowth goes to the tire playground and the Pokémon gather round. smells the pizzas and tries to grab one, but Meowth tells it to back off. He then tells them that when he gets done with his deliveries, they can all enjoy some pizza, and as planned, the Pokémon offer to help. Meowth grins and hands each Pokémon an address and a pizza. The Pichu Bros. fight over who gets to carry their pizza, but Pichu Big ends up winning. Meowth laughs out loud, exclaiming that with the Pokémon delivering the pizzas, he won't have too. runs down the street carrying her pizza. She turns a corner to find the road is blocked. Suddenly, a sewer erupts in front of her and a wearing the same shades as 's jumps out. Two more erupt from the sewers surrounding Smoochum. The leader explains that she has entered their territory. Smoochum tries to run, but they surround her and use . Smoochum goes flying sky high and is about to fall on . Wooper notices this and tries to Water Gun it away, but it doesn't work. Both Pokémon lay on the ground stunned with their now soggy pizzas next to them. Teddiursa strolls down the street as well. It then realizes that it's hungry and looks around to make sure no one is looking. Teddiursa sits by some trash cans and prepares to chow down, but a sleeping in the alley rolls over on top of it. Meanwhile, the Pichu Bros. are still delivering their pizza. They take a shortcut through an alley and find a fence blocking their way. Pichu Little snatches the pizza away and jumps on a board. The box on the other end flies up then crashes back down, sending Pichu sailing over the fence. It thinks it has landed safely, but it had landed right on top of a 's head. It runs off as the other Pichu makes it over the fence. It calls to its brother and the two run as fast as they can as the Houndour gives chase. is looking at its address, wondering how to get there. The Pichu Bros. suddenly smash into it, sending both their pizzas flying. The pizzas smack into Houndour but it keeps coming. Magby is now aggravated, and it prepares a . The Pichu Bros. dodge and the attack smashes Houndour right in the face, making a huge explosion. Houndour sits there stunned, to a crisp. It then yelps and rushes off. The Pokémon return to Meowth with their destroyed pizzas. Meowth freaks out, knowing he'll never get his pizza now. He returns to the pizza parlor, and in turn is fired. The Pokémon watch as the owner kicks him out. He then gets a job cleaning the park. The Pichu Bros. peek out from behind a tree, and Meowth just think he's seeing things. All the Pokémon then appear, and Meowth freaks out, telling them to leave before they cause trouble again. The Pokémon all pull out brooms and offer to do his work for him. Meowth lounges on a bench, happy that he can relax. The Pichu Bros. dust a window when one yawns. They talk for a little bit, and then head away from the window. Meowth is now sipping coffee and relaxing further. He then spots the Pichu Bros. on a statue of a crescent moon on a globe. The moon is held from falling off by strings, but it begins to rock back and forth at the Pichu's cleaning. Meowth rushes over there and one jumps off, exclaiming that they are almost done. Meowth notices the other Pichu still on and sees the ropes break on the opposite side of it. He lunges and grabs them before the moon falls off. He now hangs dangling from the ropes as the crescent moon teeters back and forth. The Pichu flies off and sparks a bit. Wooper's Water Gun goes haywire, and it smashes Magby in the face. It gets mad again and uses Flamethrower, striking the ropes and burning them away. The crescent moon falls into some pillars, which in turn create a domino effect. Pillar after pillar falls over; the last smashing into the pool and breaking the fountain. The area floods and the Pokémon are all washed away. The scene zooms out to show that this park was actually on top of a building; which is now leaking water down its sides. Meowth then gets the boot from that job too. He now sits in a nearby park, very depressed. The Pokémon group shows up again and he freaks out, but they just hold out a bunch of acorns for him. Meowth is in tears at how they still want to help him and he chows down on one. As soon as he puts it in his mouth, Meowth realizes that the acorns do not taste good. Not wanting to hurt the feelings of the other Pokémon, Meowth pretends to enjoy the acorns. He takes another one and reluctantly takes a bite. The Pokémon all happily watch him eat as the scene rises. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Pichu Brothers) * (Squirtle Squad) * * * * * * Trivia * This episode was aired between AG014 and AG015 in Japan. However, despite this episode taking place in Johto, appears when he should still be in Hoenn. * Meowth reads the title card. ** He is also the narrator for the entire episode. * This episode's title is a reference to the book by . Errors Dub edits In other languages |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= }} Category:Side-story episodes 19b Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes directed by Saburō Hashimoto Category:Episodes animated by Akira Watanabe Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Von Mauzi und Pokémon (Teil 2) es:EH07 ja:放送局第7話 zh:周刊宝可梦广播电台 第7集